Coupez, et ça repousse
by xNJx
Summary: Wade s'ennuie ferme. Il décide alors de s'amuser à un jeu bien particulier. / (Ceci n'a absolument aucun sens, c'est à un cerveau endommagé que vous devez vous adresser.) (Peut être vu comme un CRACK!) / Rating M pour 'violence' (si on veut) et langage/scène. / SPIDEYPOOL


**Coupez, et ça repousse.**

 _Ce que vous allez lire n'a ni queue, ni tête._

 _..._

« C'est dégueulasse ! » s'exclama Peter, en voyant Wade découper tranquillement sa main avec un de ses précieux katanas.

Wade sourit et finit son tranchage précis. Bientôt, il ne lui resta plus rien. Plus de main.

« Je ne peux toujours pas croire qu'elle va repousser Wade, » grimaça spidey.

Le mercenaire quant à lui, haussa un sourcil.

« Tu crois que j'aurais fait ça si je savais que ça n'allait pas repousser ? Je ne suis pas complètement con hein. »

Peter s'esclaffa. « Tu vois, ça aussi j'ai du mal à y croire. »

Cette remarque lui valut une claque sur les fesses lorsqu'il se leva. Les deux gars vivaient ensemble maintenant. Peter n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Wade s'était casé avec lui, sans aller voir nulle part ailleurs.

« Mon Peter chéri, tu ne devrais pas te pencher devant moi comme ça, sauf si tu veux que je te baise ici maintenant. »

Peter se releva avec une éponge ensanglantée dans la main.

« J'essuyais tes conneries, abruti. » sourit Peter avant de quitter la pièce.

…

Dans la journée, Peter surprit son amant en train de se découper à nouveau.

« Par pitié, arrête ça. En plus ta main n'a toujours pas repoussé. »

Wade sourit comme un idiot.

« Ouaip. Mais non. C'est drôle. Et je m'ennuies, en fait. On sort ? » fit le mercenaire après s'être découpé une oreille.

Peter fit la grimace.

« Non merci. »

Il était sur le point de tourner les talons lorsque Wade l'attrapa par la taille pour le forcer à s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

« Ton oreille pisse le sang, idiot. »

La main du mercenaire pelotèrent le corps de Peter.

« Arrête de te découper maintenant. »

« Ca va repousser. »

« Wade. Non. Ca ne va pas repousser. La main, déjà. Je sais même pas comment j'ai pu te laisser faire ça. »

Peter jeta un regard vers le gnon qui remplaçait la main. C'était plutôt propre, et rose. La main de Wade caressa les cuisses de son amant, mais celui ci se leva, exaspéré.

…

Lorsque Peter rentra des courses, Wade était...

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ?! » s'étouffa presque Peter, en lâchant ses sacs et en accourant vers Wade pour lui retirer le katana de la main.

« J'me coupe la queue. » répondit Wade, en se marrant.

Peter était rouge de colère. Et il se demandait vraiment ce que cet idiot avait dans la tête.

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Oh, j'en connais un qui regrette ma bite. T'inquiète, elle repoussera. »

Peter lui donna une claque sur le crâne et repartit en claquant la porte.

…

Ce soir là, Wade se glissant dans leur lit.

Peter était de son côté du lit, lui faisait dos. Il faisait même semblant de dormir. Mais il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une...Non. Deux mains le caresser.

« Mais ! » s'exclama t-il.

Wade le souleva sauvagement pour l'asseoir à califourchon sur lui, et Peter sourit puis rougit un peu lorsqu'il sentit la bosse appuyer entre ses fesses.

Il se pencha sur son amant.

« Ok, maintenant je te crois, » ricana t-il.

« C'est pas trop tôt ! » soupira Wade, en faisant la moue comme un enfant.

Il reçut un baiser langoureux.

« Mais plus jamais ça, » l'avertit l'araignée.

Wade rigola.

« Je m'ennuyais. Faut pas me laisser tout seul sans rien faire. »

Peter prit son visage entre ses mains et planta son regard dans le sien.

« Je ferai pas ça, tu sais. Je te le jure. »

Wade sourit.

« Ok, ok. Maintenant, on baise. » fit Wade en l'allongeant sur le ventre.

Peter s'esclaffa.

« Faut vraiment qu'on te trouve un but dans la vie. »

Ce qui vint ensuite fit chaud au cœur de Peter (et puis ce n'était pas tous les jours que Wade était ''romantique''). Wade se pencha au dessus de lui et lui murmura doucement à l'oreille :

« _**Mon but dans la vie c'est d'être avec toi et de t'aimer, mon Peter chéri.**_ »

…

NDA : Désolée si ça n'a absolument aucun sens. J'avais envie d'un SpideyPool et de tendresse entre eux deux. Un petit avis ? Merci pour votre lecture. Bises, LLHS.


End file.
